I'll Keep You Safe
by DauntlessErudite29
Summary: Harry and Severus have been friends for years, but as the war against Voldemort gets closer, so do Harry and Severus. Will they admit their feelings for each other? Harry/Severus slash so don't like, don't read. Warnings and everything inside
1. Chapter 1

**Title: I'll Keep You Safe**

 **Summary: Harry's scar is hurting again, and Severus stays with him in the hospital wing to protect him. Oneshot**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre(s): Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Friendship**

 **Pairing(s): Harry Potter/Severus Snape**

 **Warning(s): Some angst**

* * *

Severus stood beside the bed of the Boy Who Lived, in the hospital wing. It was late at night, and Ron Weasley had brought a half-asleep Harry down to the hospital wing.

Voldemort was hurting Harry again, through that scar, and Harry was helpless against the Dark Lord's powers.

Severus vowed to kill the Dark Lord one day, for hurting Harry.

"You can help him, right Professor?" Ron asked him, sitting down in a chair on the other side of Harry's bed. He looked worriedly down at his friend.

"I will certainly try." Severus gently parted Harry's lips and poured a sleeping potion into the boy's mouth, making sure he lifted Harry's head so he didn't choke on the potion. Harry needed to rest.

Across the room, Albus, Minerva and Poppy were quietly talking, deciding what to do about Harry and occasionally glancing in Severus's direction. Albus's eyes twinkled, and Severus gulped. He knew Albus knew just how deeply Severus cared for Harry, although they hadn't discussed it.

Severus and Harry had been friends ever since the end of his third year, when Harry had apologized for attacking him in the Shreiking Shack. And since then, they had grown closer. Harry had even spent the past few summers with Severus at his family's manor.

Severus looked down at Harry now and fought back the tears that were threatening to spill. He brushed a lock of sweaty hair out of Harry's eyes. "You'll take care of him, Professor?"

Ron's question startled Severus. The Potions Master and Ron were friends of a sort, agreeing to keep Harry out of trouble. Severus swallowed, painfully aware that Ron knew how Severus felt about his best friend. The boy could be quite perceptive, when he wanted to be.

"Always," said Severus, and Ron nodded. They exchanged a look that said a thousand words. Severus was glad that Harry had friends that cared about him as much as Ron and Hermione. He hadn't been that lucky.

"You should go back to your dorm, Mr. Weasley," Severus said. "It's late, and you will be in deep trouble if Filch catches you. Harry will be fine."

"Goodnight, Professor." Ron left the hospital wing as the three professors finished talking.

"Harry will have to stay here overnight," Poppy said. "He should feel better in the morning." Albus and Minerva left, leaving just him, Poppy and Harry in the hospital wing.

"If it's alright with you, Poppy, I think I'll stay for a while," the Potions Master said.

"Of course." She knew more than a lot of people how close Harry and Severus were, after Harry's many accidents. "Don't worry so much, Severus. He will be fine."

Even though Severus had said the same thing to Ron Weasley a moment ago, he said, "Will he, Poppy? The Dark Lord is obsessed with killing Harry."

"But you've been protecting him, Severus. That means a world of difference." She smiled at him before going into her office, leaving Severus alone with Harry.

* * *

Severus must have fallen asleep, because a few hours later, he felt someone's thumb brushing his jaw and then sliding back into his hair. He opened his eyes to find emerald green eyes staring back at him.

"Sorry," Harry said, his cheeks reddening as he laid back down in his bed.

"You don't need to apologize." An awkward silence fell around them. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Harry said. "But my scar really hurt earlier. Voldemort's getting stronger, isn't he?"

Severus didn't deny it. He wasn't going to lie to Harry. "Yes," he said. "But at the same time, you are getting stronger. I believe in you, Harry. You can fight him."

Harry leaned in for a hug, and Severus wrapped his arms around Harry, holding him close. Severus closed his eyes, breathing in Harry's familiar smell and warmth. Harry pulled back all too soon, offering Severus a warm smile. "Thank you, Severus." Harry's green eyes sparkled with - with love? Severus didn't dare hope, for fear of getting his heart broken again.

But then Harry's lips were pressing against his own, and Severus gasped in surprrise before pulling Harry even closer. He leaned into the kiss, brushing his lips softly against Harry's, moaning when Harry gently bit down on Severus's lip and sucked on it.

The kiss ended way too quickly, and they stared at each other in shock. "Sorry," Harry apologized again. "I probably shouldn't have done that."

"You probably shouldn't have," Severus agreed. He couldn't help reaching up to touch Harry's messy black hair. "But...I didn't mind."

Harry smiled and rested his head on Severus's shoulder, and the Potions Master felt his breathing slow in a few minutes. Harry was asleep.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you all enjoyed! Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So this was originally going to be a oneshot, and this won't be a particularly long fic because I still need to work on "Occlumency Lessons", but several of you have asked for more, so here's more :) I hope you all enjoy!**

 **fangirl is life: thank you!**

 **animelvr23: I did decide to expand on it a little since several people asked, so I hope you like it! :)**

 **Hime-chan Natsumi: Wow thank you so much!**

 **lilyflower101: Thanks, here's more! :)**

* * *

There was a knock on Severus's door the next morning. Severus looked up and closed his book before answering the door. "Harry?" he said, surprised. "Poppy let you leave the hospital wing so early?"

"No." Harry grinned a little, and Severus wondered what Poppy would do when she arrived at the hospital to find Harry missing. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," Severus said, closing the door behind Harry. "Did you need anything? You're here quite early." It wasn't even seven in the morning, and classes would be starting soon.

"Yes, to talk about last night," Harry informed him. "I would have waited until after classes ended for the day, but I couldn't wait that long."

Severus swallowed nervously, putting on the stoic expression he saved for deep conversations like this. Even with Harry, after years of friendship, he occasionally felt uncomfortable. Harry was an honest, blunt person, and Severus was very secretive. In that way, they were opposites, even though they were quite alike in general.

"What about last night?" Severus asked casually.

Harry sighed. "Don't do this, Severus, please," he said. "You know what I mean." Green eyes met onyx eyes, and Severus didn't stand a chance. Not when Harry looked at him like that.

"I..." The words caught in Severus's throat, and he swallowed again. "I liked the kiss, Harry. I really liked it."

Harry's face lit up with such happiness that it startled Severus. He had never been sure of the depth of Harry's feelings for him, but now he wondered if Harry's feelings were deeper than Severus ever thought possible. After all, who would be attracted to the greasy git in the dungeons?

"Don't think so little of yourself, Severus." Harry stepped forward, closer than Severus normally was comfortable with, but this time he found he didn't mind. "I can see it all over your face." Severus's eyes widened. "I know you better than most people and I can see right through that mask of yours. You don't have to hide from me."

Severus blinked in surprise. "Thank you, Harry."

Harry smiled and reached for Severus' hands, squeezing them. The Potions Master felt his heart skip a beat. "I liked the kiss, too," Harry said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Before Severus could open his mouth to reply, they were kissing, and Severus found himself melting into the kiss. Harry gasped against his mouth as Severus wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled Harry against him. The Gryffindor's warm body pressed against his, and a moan escaped Severus's lips. Severus licked Harry's tongue with his own, smirking into the kiss when Harry whimpered. The kiss was hot and hungry, nothing like the sweetness of last night's kiss. It was the result of years of friendship, years of deep feelings held back by both of them, neither willing to admit their love for the other.

But things had changed. They had both changed as the years had passed, and even so they were closer than they'd ever been.

Severus pulled away from Harry's delicious lips, both of them gasping for breath. Harry's nose brushed against Severus's. "You do have an abnormally large nose," Harry teased.

If anyone else had said that to Severus, hell would have broken loose, but it was an old inside joke between Severus and Harry after what had happened with the Maurader's Map in Harry's third year, before they became friends. "What now?" Harry asked him, startling Severus out of his thoughts.

"Now we eat breakfast," Severus suggested.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm serious, Severus."

"Well..." Severus pulled him close again, brushing a lock of hair out of Harry's eyes. "If you agree to keep this a secret, we may try a relationship and see what happens."

"Do you mean it?"

Severus smiled, the smile he saved only for Harry. "I mean it." Their lips brushed again, softly, and Severus felt his heart flutter. "Now let's go eat breakfast. I meant it before."

Harry laughed, and followed Severus out of his rooms and to the Great Hall.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you all liked the chapter! Thank you all for your support, you guys are amazing! Please review :)**


End file.
